Lilly doesn't care if I kiss you
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Lilly doesn't care If Miley lets Mikayla kiss her... Liley extremely short oneshot


**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hanah Montana**

**This idea just kinda came to me, I don't even know if it's good because it's really short, but I hope you like it anyways :D **

Lilly entered the empty house after knocking several times, and recieving no answer. She always walking in anways so she figured nobody would care. She walked up the stairs and heard two people arguing through Miley's door. She smirked and pressed her ear against it. From what she gathered it was Miley and another girl.

"No... just do it really fast and it will feel better after." She heard Mileys husky voice yell.

"I can't I'm scared I'll hurt you." She heard the other whisper. _What's she doing to MY Miley?! _Lilly thougt to herself.

"Ugh! it's okay, just do it. I'll be fine." Miley screeched, clearly frusterated.

"No... you'll scream and it will scare me and I won't want to do it ever again." The other voice said, rather sqeaky._ Aww whoever it is cares... _

"Fine, I'll just fo it my self." Miley yelled.

"No, I'll do it, just close your eyes." The voice said, hesitantly.

"Faster, faster, come on that is too slow... Ow, Omg Mikayla do it faster it hurts." Miley sqeaked, and sounded out of breath.

_Omg, Mikayla!?!?! They better not be doing what it sounds like. _Lilly opened the door, and put a hand over her eyes... "Okay, you two better not be naked." She screeched and heard the both of them burst out laughing. She slowly dropped her hand and flinched as before examining Miley and Mikayla fully dressed. Lilly raised and eyebrow and pointed at them. "But you two... She was... what are you two doing?" She asked confused.

Miley giggled and stepped forward. "Mikayla was trying to pull a band-aid off me and she's scared she'll hurt me, everyone knows your supposed to pull it off really fast." She explained and Lilly let a sigh of relief out. "What did you think we were doing?" Miley asked and Lilly turned red. "Uh, nothing, just... Um, I was kidding when I came in." The blond studdered and Miley put her hands on her hips. "Uh- huh.,, sure." She said, unconvinced.Mikayla smirked and touched Miley's arm.

"Lilly has a dirty mind, she thinks we were doing something else." She teased. Miley nodded, having fun with this situation. "Uh, why would I care if you were doing somthing together, I mean it's not like I have a crush on Miley... Hahaha tha- that's crazy talk." She started babbling and the two brunetts had to hold back a laugh at how obvious she was being.

"Oh, so you wouldn't care if I just took Miley and kissed her, right in front of you?" Mikayla asked and Lilly glared then caught herself, and faked a smile. "Ofcourse not... I'd be surprised, because I didn't know you two were... that way though." She faked not caring. "Ok." Mikayla said and shrugged and grabbed Miley by the shoulders. "Miley, do you care if I kiss you, since we already know that Lilly doesn't care about us together." Mikayla asked, being hysterically specific.

"Oh yeah ofcourse I don't care." Miley started, in monotone. "As long as Lilly's sure she doesn't care if your lips touch mine..." She paused and Looked at Lilly, who seemed to shrink, before stepping closer to Mikayla, "And if she doesn't care if I kinda open my mouth and let you use your to-" Miley was interrupted by Lilly shoving the two apart. "Noooo. " She screamed and they other two started laughing.

"What's the matter Lilly, I thought you didn't care if she-" Miley didn't get to finish her sentance because the blond had grabbed her head and kissed her hard, making her stop talking. Miley's hands went directly to her friends waist and she moaned as Lilly tilted her head. They had kissed for what felt like a half an hour but was only a couple of seconds, and they broke apart, both red faced and breathing hard.

"Wow." Miley said and Lilly nodded in agreement. "Sorry, I couldn't let you kiss her I like you too much." She admited and Miley gave her a goofy grin and grabbed both of her hands. "I wouldn't have let her since I like you too much too." She breathed out and then pecked her friend on the lips again and rested their foreheads together. They were in their own thoughts, looking at eachother dreamily until they heard a cough on the other side of the room.

They snapped apart and looked at the brunette that was eyeing the floor. "You two done making out, I'm practically a child, I don't need you two to corrupt me." Mikayla asked jokingly and they chuckled. "Yeah we're done." Miley said and looked at Lilly, rubbing her palm with her thumb. "Untill you leave, that is." Lilly added and Mikayla smirked. "So.. what do you guys want to do?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Mikayla..." Miley started and looked away from Lilly for a nano second. The popstar raised an eyebrow in question. Lilly let go of Miley and walked over, behind Mikayla, pushing her gently out the door and closing it. "Heeey, that's not fair." They heard through the door and then both of them laughed, knowing she wasn't gone for good, but they would be entertained untill she found the key under the matt.


End file.
